Whatever It Takes
by Legend716Xerneas
Summary: (MAJOR spoilers for Endgame) My take on the return of the fallen, told from Captain America's perspective.


Whatever It Takes

Crack.

That was the sound that the Mad Titan's blade caused when it pierced his shield. It was in that very moment that he knew… that they both knew… that it was only a matter of time. But despite the overwhelming odds against him, he had to press forward.

Snap.

Thanos successfully dislodged his weapon from Steve's shield, tearing away a piece of the supposedly indestructible weapon. He struck again at the Avenger, who once again raised his shield to defend himself from the oncoming attack.

Another snap.

There was nothing else Steve could do but stave off the Mad Titan's attacks using his shield, as each snap echoing in his ear meant that Thanos was edging closer towards his victory. He had already defeated Tony and Thor, both individually and as a team, and the rest of their group was still trapped under the rubble of the Compound. As of right now, Steve was the only one remaining between Thanos and his plans of erasing the entire universe.

One final swing by Thanos, and a final snap later Steve found himself on the ground, wielding the broken half of an iconic shield. He spared a glance at the Mad Titan and saw him swing his double-edged blade in a wide arc, fully intent on delivering a final blow. Captain America raised the remaining half of his shield one barely in time, deflecting the brunt of the blow. But even with much of the force of that attack dissipated, he was still sent flying across the debris-filled area, landing roughly on his back.

Steve tried to get back onto his feet, he honestly tried… but he didn't seem to have any more energy left in him. And the wounds inflicted on him during the fight made things worse. It was only through sheer willpower alone, and the thought of preventing Thanos from gaining the infinity stones, that Steve continued his attempt to stand.

"In all my years of conquest… of violence… and slaughter. It was never personal."

As Steve glanced at the Mad Titan, he noted his demeanour… and the annoyed expression he wore. The Captain could tell that he was ready to end their battle, and be done with the heroes.

"But I'll tell you now. What I'm about to do to your stubborn… _annoying_ little planet, I'm gonna enjoy it. Very, very much."

As soon as the Mad Titan spoke those words, a flash of blue light appeared from a distance behind him. Every member of the Black Order stepped out from that light, with legions of Chitauri marching on either side of them. The same pillars that appeared near Wakanda were now falling from Thanos' ship, alongside the numerous battleships and Chitauri leviathans in the sky. There were even new aliens that Steve had never seen before: ape-like creatures that had their chains unlocked, ready to unleash their primal power when given the chance.

The sight of the seemingly infinite number of Chitauri, Outriders and the various different types of vehicles and weapons… all under Thanos' control… it was a depressing situation for the Captain. His nearby allies were both still unconscious from their fights with the Mad Titan, and it seemed like the rest of the surviving Time Heist members were not arriving any time soon. What could one man do in the face of impending doom?

_Whatever it takes_.

It was those three words that compelled Steve to get up… to stand once more. He made a promise to everyone… to himself that he would do anything to right the wrongs of Thanos' deeds. All of them risked everything to retrieve the infinity stones and reverse the snap… and as long as he was still standing, Steve was not about to let Thanos ruin their efforts once again by regaining the stones. The act of him tightening the strap on his arm, even with the pain that resulted from it, only served to reinforce this belief.

He was tired and bloody…

He was injured in several places…

He was armed with nothing but a broken shield…

But as he walked towards the vast army, his head held high. Steve knew that as long as one man stood against Thanos, he would never succeed. He would do whatever it takes to protect the world… no, the universe.

Even if the price was his own life.

_Capt-…-am…you hear m-_

Steve stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard the voice in his right ear. He initially thought that he was imagining things… but as Steve continued to ponder, he realised that the voice sounded familiar.

Could it be…?

_Captain. Sam. Can you hear me?_

At that moment, Steve realised that his mind wasn't playing tricks on him… that his silent prayers may have been answered. Hope began to fill inside of his as he reached for the earpiece in his ear, ready to answer the call.

"On your left."

The Captain did indeed turn to his left, where he saw a sparkling, orange ring appear behind him. The circle grew larger, letting warm light flood the depressing scene like a shining beacon of hope. Steve saw three figures step out of the ring, which he realised was in actual fact a portal. He soon recognised them as his Wakandan allies: T'Challa, Shuri and Okoye.

Seeing them walk towards him, seeing the full might of the Wakandan army, and Black Panther nod to him in reassurance…

The Captain knew right then that he would not be standing alone any longer.

His spirits only grew upon seeing his best friend soar out of the portal and among the dozens of orange rings forming in the sky near him. Each and every one of them expanded and allowed the fallen heroes to return from wherever they came from, while filling the dark skies with hope once more.

Not only did the Captain's fellow Avengers return to stand by his side, but they were also joined by forces of all types. Asgardians entering the battlefield from one end, sorcerers brandishing their magical weapons on the other side… and even aliens of many different species joined their fight against Thanos.

The many spaceships floating overhead, as well as the sight of Ant Man, giant-sized and punching through the rubble was only the cherry on top.

Seeing the vast force that they had formed, and hearing the battle cries reverberating throughout the area… it filled Steve with hope. For the first time in five, excruciatingly long years, he believed that they could defeat Thanos and his army once and for all.

The Captain turned back to the Mad Titan, ready to do whatever it took to defend the universe once more.

He was tired and bloody…

He was injured in several places…

He was armed with nothing but a broken shield…

But as he took in the sight of an even further annoyed Mad Titan, and the forces that were waiting for their leader's command… he knew that as long as one man stood in his path, Thanos would never achieve victory. Nothing about those sentiments have changed.

Save for one.

"AVENGERS!"

Steve was no longer standing alone. His allies… _all_ of his allies were with him, ready to fight for their future, for their families and for every single life worth protecting in the universe. They were all willing to do whatever it takes to stop Thanos from acquiring the infinity stones.

"…Assemble."

And they were sure as hell going to do it.


End file.
